<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Believe He Failed at All-Nighters Too by akaashixbokuto101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487717">Can't Believe He Failed at All-Nighters Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101'>akaashixbokuto101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>College SakuAtsu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou - Freeform, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Rivals to Lovers AU, but here theyre mostly in the lovers part, sakuatsufluffweek2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu tries to stay up all night to study, but it seems that his boyfriend wouldn’t let him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>College SakuAtsu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kurise - Other AUs, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Believe He Failed at All-Nighters Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, Basically this is can also be a stand alone. I wrote this for the College AU prompt, but the Rivals to Lovers prompt was first and I “accidentally” made it into a College AU as well, and so I decided that for today, it would just be the continuation of that story. </p><p>Hope u liked it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Atsumu lets out a whoop at the professor’s announcement of their schedules for finals, which caused all of their classmates to turn their heads towards him, some of which sent him a glare as they left the room as soon as the class was dismissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna gave him a glare of his own while trying to sink down to his seat to avoid the stares of their classmates. “Why did I decide to take the same classes as you again this semester?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m secretly your favorite Miya twin.” Atsumu just says ignoring the stares of their classmates. He probably hasn’t even noticed them anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna sneered, “I like Komori. Komori sticks with Sakusa. Sakusa, I don’t know what’s going on in his head,” Suna tilts his head to stare at Sakusa, who was seated on the opposite side of Atsumu with Komori next to him, “somehow wanted to take classes with your ugly butt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the exact same butt as your boyfriend,” Atsumu says before Sakusa can even defend himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna’s facial expression changed to disgust immediately, “Never ever say that to me again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Atsumu nodded, “I just actually realized it right after I said it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna turns towards Sakusa once again, “You know you’re actually hot. You can do better than this.” Suna nods towards Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa merely shrugs, “I know.” Atsumu squawks in complaint next to him, but Sakusa just grasps his hand and says, “But I like Atsumu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu blushes, “Omi-kun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting.” Suna says while Komori just laughs while saying ‘Aww’ next to them teasingly. They go out of the classroom and walk to their next class, “Anyway, why are you still competing with Sakusa, Atsumu? You weren’t able to beat him at all last semester. Are you still not over the fact that you can’t beat him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t stop until I can continuously beat my own boyfriend.” Atsumu just says while walking along said boyfriend and holding his hand. “There must be a class where I can do better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it up already,” Suna just rolls his eyes, and walks forward. He stopped two steps in and looked back at Atsumu, “Can you leave your apartment tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Why? I was already planning on studying in the library anyway for our finals.” Atsumu just replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Tonight is date night with Osamu, and we decided to just stay in.” Suna just says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eww. Keep it in ‘Samu’s bedroom.” Suna just smirks in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa joins their conversation, “Can I join you in the library?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way Omi-kun. I’m going to study for our finals. I don’t want you copying my studying style or somethin’.” If Sakusa was a lesser mortal, he would have been hurt by Atsumu’s refusal. But after knowing him for a few months, he just knew that it was Atsumu’s competitive side speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa rolls his eyes at Atsumu’s response. Why did he even bother asking when he already knew the answer, “You’re forgetting that I’ve always scored higher than you. I should be the one afraid to have my studying style copied.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Omi-kun. We can study together once I beat you.” Atsumu just says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa smirks, “Does this mean we’ll never study together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The university library was offering free coffee for the students. Atsumu was on his fifth coffee for the night. He doesn’t actually need it, but just the act of drinking something was keeping him awake. When he arrived, the library was already crowded and so he had to travel all the way to the fourth floor for a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, because finals were still a week away, most of the students started leaving the library at around midnight. There were still classes tomorrow after all. That left Atsumu on the fourth floor of the quiet library with just another person at midnight. He was starting to feel a little jumpy, flinching at every sound that he hears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considers moving to another floor where there are more people, but he’s afraid that he’ll lose his concentration if he moves now so he pushes on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time goes on and Atsumu isn't even studying anymore. He was too paranoid at every sound that he heard knowing how haunted the university library was. Every sound was freaking him out and the shadows seem to be getting longer around him. He looked at his textbook, but flinched once again when he thought he heard a sound. He looked around, afraid he would actually see something, and also afraid he won’t be able to see it coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other person that was supposed to be with Atsumu on the floor was no longer there and he did not even notice that he left. It was eerie considering that the guy was sitting in front of Atsumu. How could he not notice the person in front of him standing up and leaving? He let his imagination run wild and now he wishes he had just moved to another floor while he had the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand lands on his shoulder which grabs his attention. He was about to scream in fright when another hand landed on his mouth. He began panicking and tears started to form in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Atsumu. It’s me.” He looks back to see who was there and stops his struggling when he sees that it was just Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa removes his hand from his mouth and Atsumu immediately gets up from his seat and proceeds to hug the life out of Sakusa. “I thought I was going to die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa just hugs Atsumu back. “What?” Atsumu does not reply, but tries to calm his breathing, nuzzling into Sakusa’s shoulder and neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and Sakusa removes his hand from his mouth, “Omi-kun, what are ya doing here? What time is it even?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 3am. I came here because you weren’t answering your phone.” Sakusa went around him to stand beside the table, and Atsumu finally noticed what Sakusa was wearing. He was just in a sweater and some sweatpants and his hair was a mess, and Atsumu assumes that he was just woken up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu immediately feels guilty. “I’m sorry for disturbing yer sleep Omi-kun. I put my phone on my bag and put it in silent mode so that it won’t distract me. How did ya know I was still here anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother called me, saying that you weren’t home yet and that you weren’t answering your phone.” Atsumu gets his phone from his bag and sure enough there were several missed calls from Osamu and Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was studying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Why don’t you stop for tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I was planning to stay here overnight and pull an all-nighter. Our classes start late tomorrow and the trains have already stopped.” Atsumu sits back down on his chair while Sakusa occupies the one next to him. Atsumu reached out and started to brush Sakusa’s unruly hair using his fingers, “I’m sorry ya had to get up and find me. Why don’t ya go back to yer apartment and go back to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa just leans into Atsumu’s ministrations, but stops when Atsumu lets out a yawn. “Come on, you are going home with me.” Sakusa gets up and starts to arrange Atsumu’s things that were scattered on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu lets out another yawn and wiggles his eyebrows teasingly, “My my, inviting yer boyfriend to come home with ya. Very forward, Omi-kun. Are we going to be alone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa just rolls his eyes, finishing the clean-up, and helps Atsumu back to his feet. Sakusa does not let go of Atsumu’s hand and continues to lead him down the stairs and out of the library quietly. Sakusa only speaks once they were outside, “No, we are not going to be alone. I live with Komori, but we do have separate bedrooms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I bet you’re just bringing me home with ya to sabotage my chances of beating ya in our finals.” Atsumu accuses Sakusa without any heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa merely rolls his eyes, but squeezes Atsumu’s hand that he was still holding, “Sure. That is exactly what I’m doing,” He says in his most bland voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu just laughs, a little tired, “Okay, at least we’re being honest with each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the walk back to Sakusa’s apartment was quiet. As soon as they arrive, Sakusa leads Atsumu to his bedroom and proceeds to take some clothes out of his closet. He gives them to Atsumu, “Take a bath. You can borrow my clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu just agrees sleepily. Sakusa wonders why Atsumu even bothered to try to pull an all-nighter when he couldn’t even keep himself awake. Sakusa removes the sweater he was wearing and puts on a thin shirt to wear to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu walks back into the bedroom and they settle themselves on the bed, facing each other. There was a kind of peaceful quiet in the atmosphere of the dark bedroom with only the lamps outside as the only light. Sakusa breaks it with a whisper, “Why are you studying so hard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu closes his eyes, but still smiles sleepily and replies with the same volume, “ I want to beat ya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you just want me to let you beat me?” Sakusa asks, bringing his hand up to pet Atsumu’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu scoffs and opens one eye to look at Sakusa, “What the hell, no. Yer really smart though. Are ya secretly a genius?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was Sakusa who let out a small scoff, “No. I study just as hard as you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I do admit, I only started studying this hard when you started challenging me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu opens both of his eyes to look at Sakusa in surprise, “What? Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Well you kept approaching me everytime, and I wanted you to continue to do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa was so sure that Atsumu was going to start teasing him for that statement that when he heard the Atsumu’s voice saying, “Omi-kun,” Sakusa cuddles Atsumu closer and stuffs his head unto Sakusa’s chest to make him stop talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu just laughs at Sakusa’s actions and cuddles closer putting his arms around Sakusa’s waist and nuzzling his head up to his neck. “I love you Kiyoomi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa leans back from Atsumu to see that Atsumu has his eyes opened with his lips smiling sweetly. Sakusa leans in and kisses Atsumu softly on the lips. There were gentle movements of the lips, with both of them coaxing the other to open up to let their tongues meet. They kiss each other softly for a while until Sakusa leans away and places kisses on Atsumu nose and his forehead. Atsumu goes back to his position on Sakusa’s neck, placing a few kisses on his shoulders and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Sakusa whispers before they were both pulled into the arms of sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written. Appreciate me please. </p><p>Cmon and talk to me at my <a href="https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>